whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter Survival Guide
The Hunter Survival Guide is a Hunter: The Reckoning book which collects the survival advice and knowledge of hunters from around the world. The majority of the book consists of posts from Hunter-net. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Dead Things Walk the Earth... :Your neighbourhood isn't the only place crawling with zombies, bloodsuckers and ghosts. They're all over the world! Fortunately, so are hunters. We fight monsters everywhere, but unless hunters can unite, our weapons, knowledge and tools will be lost with each of us. United we stand, divided we fall. :They Better Run :The '''Hunter Survival Guide' is the source on stalking monsters and living to tell the tale. This book updates hunters on their fellows' activities worldwide. It spreads the word about the most dangerous game across the globe, and it offers tips on how to fight and defeat the enemy. Not only is the Survival Guide full of story ideas for any chronicle, it puts hunters on the alert for monsters still at large, perhaps even in your own hometown.'' Prologue: Starting a Family Leaf and Oaken Pankowski help Guadalupe Droin kill a pair of vampires who injured another hunter. After the fight, Leaf and Oaken discover the vampires had a child. Introduction: The Real World An introduction to the book and a few words about the Internet. Chapter 1: Hunter Survival Tips Advice on how to stay alive by everyone's favorite Wayward God45. Chapter 2: Africa Jaeger51 informs the other hunters about the situation in Africa. At the end of the chapter Jaeger goes missing. Chapter 3: Asia Pariahdog140 decides to go back to the land of his father and runs into trouble, meeting all the important creatures in the area. After forming an alliance with the vampire sister of a Shih he meets his death, which is reported on hunter-net by his vampire friend. Chapter 4: Australia Soyboy134 takes it on himself to tell the Imbued about the land down under's problems with the supernatural, as well as pass on a vision from a friend who dies at the end of the chapter. Chapter 5: Europe The former hooker-turned hunter Lotus19 gives the hunters a good look at the old world (minus Russia), while posting a list of locations that are virtual death-traps. Chapter 6: North America As a travelling salesman, Traveller72 is the perfect choice for talking about North America. He is also one of the unlucky ones to see Hell come to earth at New Dijon. Chapter 7: South America To finish off the Survival Guide, Profesorgeo160 lends his experience in detailing the dangers of the hunt in South America. Chapter 8: The Most Wanted A list of the most dangerous creatures that have fought the Imbued and lived. Background Information This book was a part of the Year of the Reckoning. Memorable Quotes "Those of you who do not make the effort to memorize these instructions, compiled out of my own loving kindness, have set yourselves apart from my mercy and my aid, and I leave you to your own inept devices. Read this document out loud until you have it word-perfect. Sleep with a copy of it under your pillow. Eat it. Breathe it." - God45's introduction to the survival guide. Characters ;Jaeger51 :A former police office in a African country, Jaeger posted information about the situation in Africa. He was racist and when he was reported missing he wasn't missed on the list. ;Pariahdog140 :Asian American, Pariahdog went to Asia to learn more about his heritage but instead found himself struggling for his life against the Technocratic Union and Kuei-jin. ;Soyboy134 :The hunter from down under, Soyboy informed the list of the general situation done in Australia and how not to sound like an ignorant yank. ;Lotus19 :A former hooker exposed to the World of Darkness, Lotus uses her contacts to inform her fellow imbued of the situation in Europe (with the exception of Russia). ;Traveller72 :A travelling salesmen, Travis Miller was responsible for spreading news of Hunter-net across North America. It was no wonder that he was the one who wrote the article on Mexico, Canada, and the United States. ;Profesorgeo160 :The man who gave Bookworm55 the idea for his sub-list, the Professor studies the supernatural in South America. Category:Game Books Category:Hunter: The Reckoning Category:Hunter: The Reckoning books Category:1999 releases